2.19 S.O.S.
"S.O.S." ist die 19. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 44. Episode von Lost. Während Bernard versucht, die Überlebenden dazu anzuspornen, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um sich retten zu lassen ist Rose der Meinung, dass er ihnen nur falsche Hoffnungen macht. In der Schwan-Station entscheidet sich Jack dazu, zur Grenze zu gehen, und den Anderen einen Handel anzubieten: "Henry Gale" gegen Walt. Die Rückblende zeigt, wie Bernard Rose kennenlernt und sie später in ihren Flitterwochen zu einem Wunderheiler im australischen Outback bringt. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|Das erste Treffen von [[Rose und Bernard.]] In einer kalten Winternacht versucht Rose, ihr Auto aus dem Schnee zu befreien. Ein Mann namens Bernard klopft an ihr Fenster und bietet ihr seine Hilfe an. Sie lehnt seine Hinweise jedoch ab und meint, dass sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang im Schnee gefahren ist. Nach ein paar gescheiterten Versuchen lässt sie sich dann doch von Bernard helfen. Als das Auto schließlich freikommt, fällt Bernard mit dem Gesicht voran in den Schnee. Die beiden machen Scherze darüber und stellen sich einander vor, bevor sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen. Beide scheinen jedoch daran interessiert zu sein, mehr voneinander zu erfahren, daher entscheidet Rose sich dazu, die Chance zu ergreifen und bringt den Mut auf, um zu rufen "Darf ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen?" thumb|right|250px|[[Bernard macht Rose einen Antrag.]] Fünf Monate später sitzt das Paar in einem feinen Restaurant, von dem aus man einen malerischen Ausblick auf die Niagarafälle hat. Während Rose wie gebannt nach draußen starrt, scheint Bernard nervös zu sein, und sie fragt ihn, was los ist. In dem Moment werden sie von sanfter Violinenmusik umgeben, und während die Musiker spielen macht Bernard Rose einen Heiratsantrag. Nach einer Pause antwortet Rose "Bernard, ich werde sterben". Bernard ist erschüttert und schickt die beiden Violinenspieler weg, während Rose zu erklären beginnt, dass sie unheilbar an Krebs erkrankt ist und noch etwa ein Jahr zu leben hat. Bernard erwidert, dass sie seine Frage noch nicht beantwortet hat. Nachdem sie ihn fragt, ob er sich sicher ist und sich darüber im Klaren ist, was passieren wird, akzeptiert sie seinen Heiratsantrag. thumb|left|250px|[[Isaac versucht Rose zu heilen.]] "Wir haben uns verirrt" sagt Rose, während sie mit Bernard durch das australische Outback fährt. Die beiden sind in ihren Flitterwochen und Rose kommentiert, dass sie lieber an einem Strand als irgendwo im Niemandsland wäre. Kurz darauf treffen sie auf Zivilisation und Bernard überrascht Rose, indem er ihr mitteilt, dass dies der Ort ist, den er gesucht hat. Er will sie zu Isaac bringen, einem Wunderheiler, der angeblich schon hunderten von kranken Menschen geholfen hat. Rose ist angewidert von der Idee und verlässt das Auto. Bernard folgt ihr und versucht, zu erklären, wie er gehört hat, dass Isaac Rose in ihrer "Situation" helfen könnte. Als Bernard fortfährt, davon zu reden, was er alles investiert hat, schreit Rose abrupt, dass sie nicht darum gebeten hat, was zu einer unangenehmen Stille führt. Rose beruhigt sich und erklärt Bernard, dass sie sich mit dem Schicksal, das ihr zuteil wurde, abgefunden hat, aber Bernard erwidert, dass er das noch nicht getan hat und bittet sie, es wenigstens für ihn zu versuchen. thumb|right|250px|[[Rose trifft eine Entscheidung.]] Im Inneren von Isaacs Klinik wartet Rose auf ihren Termin. Sie wandert in seinem Büro auf und ab und sieht sich die unzähligen Dankeskarten an, die er von Patienten erhalten hat, die er geheilt hat. Kurz darauf kommt Isaac herein und die beiden setzen sich. Rose macht Scherze über die Prozeduren und bringt damit ihre Skepsis zum Ausdruck. Isaac bleibt davon jedoch unbeeindruckt und erzählt ihr von bestimmten Regionen der Welt, an denen starke Energie zu finden ist. Er glaubt, dass man durch die Bündelung dieser Energien kranken Menschen helfen kann. Er versucht, die Aura von Rose zu lesen, aber nach kurzer Zeit hört er plötzlich auf und erklärt ihr, dass er ihr nicht helfen kann. Rose erwidert, dass sie auch nichts anderes erwartet hat, aber er sagt, dass sie nicht unheilbar ist, sondern dass hier nicht der richtige Ort für sie ist. Isaac entschuldigt sich und bietet ihr an, Bernards Spende zurückzuzahlen, aber Rose will, dass er das Geld behält. thumb|left|250px|[[Rose begegnet am Flughafen Locke.]] Sie will Bernard erzählen, dass die Behandlung funktioniert hat und dass sie völlig geheilt ist. Sie realisiert, dass Bernard nie akzeptieren wird, was mit ihr passiert und sie will, dass er die Zeit, die ihnen noch bleibt, genießt und nicht damit vergeudet, zu versuchen, das Unvermeidliche zu verhindern. Am Flughafen Sydney lächt Bernard Rose an und geht dann kurz weg. Als er außer Sichtweite ist, holt sie Medikamente aus ihrer Tasche, aber sie rutschen ihr aus der Hand und das Fläschchen fällt ihr hin. Während es über den Boden des Flughafens rollt, wird es von einer Hand gestoppt, die das Fläschchen aufhebt und Rose zurückgibt. Rose bedankt sich und der Mann, John Locke, lächelt sie kurz an, um daraufhin in seinem Rollstuhl weiterzufahren. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Locke versucht, sich an die Karte zu erinnern.]] Am Strand sind Rose und Bernard damit beschäftigt, Lebensmittel in ein Regal der improvisierten Küche einzuräumen. Bernard fragt sie, ob sie das alles gar nicht wundert: Nahrungsmittel mit seltsamen Logos, die plötzlich aus dem Himmel fallen. Rose sagt ihm, er soll diese Geschenke einfach akzeptieren, aber Bernard kann sich nicht damit abfinden, dass alle nur untätig herumsitzen, wenn es so vieles gibt, was man hinterfragen muss. Er sagt, dass jeder die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben hat. Seine trotzige Einstellung und sein Unwillen, etwas zu akzeptieren scheinen Rose zu verärgern. In der Schwan-Station sitzt Locke am Computer, während der Alarm ertönt, und versucht, sich an die Markierungen zu erinnern, die er auf der Karte auf der Brandschutztür gesehen hat. Als er eine weitere Skizze verwirft, wird er von Jack unterbrochen, der ihn daran erinnert, dass die Taste gedrückt werden muss. Locke gibt relativ lustlos die Zahlen in den Computer ein. Jack begibt sich zur Waffenkammer, die als Gefängniszelle für "Henry" dient, und betritt sie zusammen mit Ana-Lucia, um "Henry" nach Walt zu fragen. "Henry" durchschaut jedoch schnell ihre Motive und deutet nur ominös an, dass "Sie" Walt nie wieder hergeben werden. Hurley unterhält sich mit Rose über seine neue Diät, als die beiden von Bernard unterbrochen werden. Er bittet Hurley darum, einige der Überlebenden zusammenzurufen. Rose fragt ihn, was er vorhat, aber er verrät es ihr nicht. thumb|right|250px|[[Bernard diskutiert mit Eko und Charlie.]] Jack bereitet sich darauf vor, die Station zu verlassen um die Anderen zu finden und lässt sich auch nicht von Ana-Lucias Einwänden davon abbringen. Sie gibt ihm ihre Waffe und meint, dass er sie dringender braucht und sie weist ihn an, eine weitere Person mitzunehmen. Jack entscheidet sich, Kate zu fragen, die gerade zusammen mit Sawyer Schalentiere sammelt. Zu Sawyers Unzufriedenheit ist Kate einverstanden und lässt ihn alleine am Strand zurück. Währenddessen ist Bernard damit beschäftigt, Helfer für sein Vorhaben zu finden. Er hat vor, am Strand mit Steinen ein großes S.O.S. zu legen, sodass vorbeifliegende Flugzeuge oder Satelliten auf sie aufmerksam werden. Rose meint, dass sie diese Idee vielleicht mit Jack absprechen sollten. Als Bernard darauf erwidert, dass Jack nur ein Arzt ist, sagt Rose "Und du ein Zahnarzt", womit sie ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Er nimmt sie beiseite und sie argumentiert damit, dass er den Überlebenden nur falsche Hoffnungen machen wird. Bernard ist verärgert und lässt sich nicht von seiner Idee abbringen. thumb|left|250px|"[[Ben|Henry" freut sich darüber, dass er Locke manipulieren kann.]] Er begibt sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Arbeitskräften und geht zu Eko und Charlie, die ihm erklären, dass sie eine Kirche bauen. Bernard kann nicht fassen, dass sie etwas bauen, anstatt sich darum zu kümmern, gerettet zu werden, aber Eko und Charlie lehnen es ab, den Bau der Kirche zu unterbrechen. In der Station wird Locke mehr und mehr von Frustration geplagt und sagt Ana-Lucia, dass er den Gefangenen sprechen will. Sie sagt, dass die Zelle geschlossen bleibt, solange Jack die Waffe hat, aber sie schlägt ihm vor, zu schreien, wenn es so dringend ist. Obwohl es so schien, dass Lockes Frustration von der lückenhaften Erinnerung der Karte stammt, wird es deutlich, dass Lockes Ärger tiefer sitzt. Er schreit "Henry" durch die Tür an und will wissen, ob er die Taste gedrückt hat oder nicht, als Locke unter der Tür eingeklemmt war. "Henry" sitzt schweigend da, während sich ein unheimliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bildet. Bernards autoritärer Führungsstil erweist sich als unangebracht, da der Großteil seiner Arbeiter weg ist, als er wieder zum Strand kommt. Er scheint es jedoch nicht wahrzunehmen und gibt weiter Befehle. Während er die leichte Aufgabe übernimmt, die Formen in den Sand zu graben, überlässt er es den anderen, die schweren Steine zu tragen. thumb|right|200px|[[Jack und Kate landen in einem Netz.]] Ein weiteres Mal versucht er, zusätzliche Arbeiter zu gewinnen, und begibt sich zu Sawyer, während Rose ihm aus der Entfernung zusieht. Wie Eko und Charlie lehnt Sawyer Bernards Bitte um Hilfe ab. Bernard geht zu Rose und wirft ihr vor, dass ihr Angriff auf ihn seine Arbeitskräfte veranlasst hat, sich gegen ihn zu wenden. Während die beiden sich streiten, argumentiert Bernard, dass Rose nicht mal mehr am Leben wäre, wenn er nicht dauernd versuchen würde, etwas zu tun. Diese taktlose Bemerkung veranlasst Rose, die Unterhaltung diesmal abrupt zu beenden und Bernard scheint zu realisieren, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hat. Während sie durch den Dschungel wandern macht Kate Scherze darüber, dass Jack Sawyer bei der Frage, ihn zu begleiten, einfach übergangen hat. Jack verpasst diesem Flirtversuch jedoch einen Dämpfer, indem er ihr erklärt, dass er sie gewählt hat, weil er den Eindruck hat, dass die Anderen sie nicht wollen. Er begründet diese Annahme damit, dass sie bereits die Gelegenheit hatten, sie zu entführen, es aber nicht getan haben. In dem Moment sieht Kate eine Puppe auf dem Boden, aber bevor Jack sie davon abhalten kann, hat sie die Puppe bereits berührt und eine Falle ausgelöst. Beide werden von einem Netz in die Höhe gerissen. Sie strengen sich an, sich zu bewegen, weil sie so wenig Platz haben, und Kate schafft es, an Jacks Waffe zu kommen. Ihr Versuch, das Seil zu treffen, scheitert, woraufhin Jack ihr die Waffe abnimmt und sie mit einem Schuss befreit, obwohl Kate meint, dass sie der bessere Schütze ist. Die beiden fallen wieder auf den Boden und landen genau aufeinander. Während Jin am Strand Steine positioniert, rutscht Bernard ein weiteres Mal in seine Rolle als strenger Anführer und sagt Jin, dass er falsch arbeitet. Nachdem Jin sich intensiv aufregt, verlässt er Bernard, der jetzt realisiert, dass sich seine gesamte Mannschaft von ihm abgewandt hat. Währenddessen begibt sich Rose zu Locke und sie unterhalten sich über Bernards Bemühungen. Er macht einen Kommentar, dass er "die Station satt hat", aber Rose scheint seinen Glauben an die Insel wieder herstellen zu können. Sie sagt, dass sie beide wissen, dass Lockes Verletzung schneller heilen wird als Jack erwartet. Die beiden schweigen sich einen Moment lang an und Locke erinnert sich daran, wie die Insel ihn bereits in der Vergangenheit geheilt hat. thumb|right|200px|[[Kate und Jack finden den erschöpften Michael.]] Während es regnet erzählt Kate Jack davon, was sie in der Stab-Station gefunden haben, inklusive dem falschen Bart. Sie erreichen die Stelle, an der sie das letzte Mal die Anderen getroffen haben. Obwohl Kate versucht, ihn zu entmutigen, beginnt Jack so laut wie er kann, zu schreien, damit die Anderen herauskommen. thumb|left|250px|[[Rose und Bernard versöhnen sich.]] Bernard fährt trotzig damit fort, alleine an dem Zeichen zu arbeiten. Rose kommt zu ihm und entschuldigt sich. Bernard fragt sie nach dem Grund und sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn in Australien angelogen hat. Isaac hat sie gar nicht geheilt. Sie sagt, dass man es merkt, wenn man etwas in sich hat, was nicht da sein sollte, und dass sie nach dem Absturz aufgehört hat, ihren Krebs zu spüren. Sie glaubt, dass die Insel sie geheilt hat und sie musste lügen, um Bernard davon abzuhalten, den Rest ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit dafür zu verbrauchen, zu versuchen, "etwas zu tun". Schließlich gibt Bernard seinen Trotz auf und vermutet, dass der Krebs zurückkehren könnte, wenn sie die Insel verlassen. Er sagt ihr, dass sie für immer auf der Insel bleiben werden und dass er seine Bemühungen, immer etwas ändern zu wollen, aufgeben wird, bevor die beiden sich umarmen. In der Station findet Ana-Lucia Locke, der mittlerweile einen deutlich gelasseneren Eindruck macht. Mit neu gewonnenem Glauben begibt er sich in den Computerraum und ist schließlich auch in der Lage, eine zufriedenstellende Karte zu zeichnen. Als die Nacht hereinbricht, sitzen die meisten Überlebenden an Lagerfeuern und pflegen die Beziehungen zu ihren Partnern. An der Grenze fragt Kate Jack, wie lange sie noch warten werden und sagt, dass es ihr leid tut, dass sie ihn geküsst hat. Jack antwortet, dass es ihm nicht leid tut, aber bevor sie weiter reden können, werden sie von einer entfernten Fackel abgelenkt. Die beiden stehen auf und eine Person tritt aus der Dunkelheit und bricht vor ihren Füßen zusammen. Es ist Michael. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Als Rose am Flughafen aus Versehen ihre Medikamente fallen lässt, trifft sie Locke, der in einem Rollstuhl sitzt. Damit ist sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt die dritte Person auf der Insel, die weiß, dass er vor dem Absturz paralysiert war. Kurz nach dem Absturz hat Locke Walt in der Episode davon erzählt und Boone hat es in erfahren. * Neil "Frogurt" wird zum ersten Mal "offiziell erwähnt". * Die Grenze ist in der Nähe von einem großen schwarzen Felsen. * Die Erwähnung des Lavafelds durch Bernard ist der erste Hinweis darauf, dass es einmal vulkanische Aktivitäten auf der Insel gab. Produktion * Sayid kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Gastdarsteller eine Rückblende haben. * Michael taucht nach 8 Episoden zum ersten Mal wieder auf. * Die Ereignisse dieser Episode basieren lose auf dem Leben von L. Scott Caldwell (Rose). Ihr Ehemann ist ein Jahr nach der Hochzeit an Krebs gestorben. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Rose und Bernard fahren mit ihrem Jeep in das Dorf von Isaac, während man im Hintergrund den Uluru sieht. Es gibt kein solches Dorf am Uluru. Wiederkehrende Themen * Umgangssprachlich bedeutet S.O.S. "Save our Souls" ("Rettet unsere Seelen"). * Bernard hofft, dass Isaac Rose heilen kann. * Das S.O.S. Zeichen sollte aus schwarzen Steinen auf weißem Sand bestehen. * Die Verpackungen der Lebensmittel sind schwarz und weiß. * Locke saß in einem Rollstuhl, als Rose ihn am Flughafen getroffen hat. * Während Jack nach den Anderen ruft, regnet es. * Kate hat 4 Schalentiere gesammelt. * Jack meint, dass Lockes Verletzung 4 Wochen braucht, um zu heilen. * Eko und Charlie bauen eine Kirche. * Bernard ist der Meinung, dass die Überlebenden etwas tun müssen, um ihre Rettung zu ermöglichen, anstatt sich darauf einzurichten, auf der Insel zu leben. * Bernard sagt, dass er die Steine von einem Lavafeld holen will, dass sich 800 Meter landeinwärts befindet. Handlungsanalyse * Bernard und Rose streiten sich wegen seinem Vorhaben, ein S.O.S. Zeichen zu bauen. * Bernard nimmt die Führungsposition bei diesem Vorhaben ein. * Als Rose meint, dass er seinen Plan mit Jack absprechen sollte, meint er, dass Jack "nur ein Arzt und nicht ihr Präsident" ist. Rose erinnert ihn daran, dass er selbst auch nur ein Zahnarzt ist. * Jack hat vor, einen Gefangenenaustausch durchzuführen. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Uluru oder Ayers Rock ist eine große Sandsteinformation, die relativ in Australien liegt. Für die Aborigines ist es ein heiliger Ort. * "These Arms of Mine": Dieses Lied von läuft in dem Autoradio von Rose und später auf dem Plattenspieler der Schwan-Station. ** "The Rose": Als "These Arms of Mine" ausklingt, sitzen Rose und Bernard zusammen und das Lied wird von Streichmusik begleitet. Wenn "These Arms of Mine" instrumental gespielt wird, klingt es ähnlich wie das Lied "The Rose", dessen bekannteste Interpretation von stammt. * " ": Während Kate und Sawyer Schalentiere sammeln, meint er, dass es Zeit ist, beim Guinness-Buch anzurufen. Dieses Buch ist eine jährlich erscheinende Zusammenstellung von Weltrekorden, die international anerkannt werden. Die Rekorde können sowohl von Menschen als auch von der Natur erreicht werden. * "The Right Girl for Me": Als Bernard Rose einen Heiratsantrag macht, wird dieses Lied von den Violinenspielern gespielt. Es stammt ursprünglich von Roger Edens. * " ": Als Jack sich zu Kate und Sawyer begibt, nennt Sawyer ihn "Dr. Jekyll", nach dem Hauptcharakter dieser Erzählung von aus dem Jahr 1886. In dem Buch geht es um den angesehenen Wissenschaftler Dr. Jekyll, der unter einer Persönlichkeitsstörung leidet. Unter seiner zweiten Identität Mr. Hyde begeht er Verbrechen und lebt seine negative Seite aus. ** In der englischen Fassung nennt er ihn "Dr. Giggles", nach dem Hauptcharakter eines Slasherfilms aus dem Jahr 1992. Dr. Giggles ist ein Psychopath, der aus einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt entflieht und Rache an den Bewohnern der Stadt nimmt, in der sein Vater gefangen wurde, der ebenfalls ein Arzt und ein Massenmörder war. * : Sawyer nennt Bernard "Rosa Luxemburg". Luxemburg wurde 1871 in Polen geboren und ist 1898 nach Deutschland ausgewandert und 1919 in Berlin gestorben. Sie gilt als bedeutende Vertrerin der europäischen Arbeiterbewegung und ist eine bekannte politische Aktivistin. ** In der englischen Fassung nennt er ihn " ", nach dem Hauptcharakter dieses Films von 1979. Es geht darin um die Fabrikarbeiterin Norma Rae, die mit den Arbeitsbedingungen unzufrieden ist und politisch aktiv wird. Der Film basiert auf der wahren Geschichte von Crystal Lee Sutton, die 10 Jahre lang darum gekämpft hat, einen Tarifvertrag zu erschaffen. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Bernard kann nicht akzeptieren, dass Rose sterben wird und bringt sie gegen ihren Willen zu einem Wunderheiler. Daraufhin lügt sie ihn an und sagt, dass sie geheilt ist, damit er nicht die ihnen noch bleibende Zeit damit verbringt, zu versuchen, ihr zu helfen. Auf der Insel kann Bernard nicht akzeptieren, dass sich die anderen damit abfinden, auf der Insel zu bleiben und will sie dazu bewegen, etwas für ihre Rettung zu unternehmen. Durch seinen Führungsstil bringt er jedoch alle gegen sich auf. Erst als Rose ihm ihre Lüge gesteht, gibt er sein Vorhaben wieder auf und sieht seine Fehler ein. Handlungswendung * Locke verliert den Glauben an die Insel und die Schwan-Station. Mit Hilfe von Rose gewinnt er ihn jedoch zurück und überwindet seine Frustration. Außerdem ist er danach in der Lage, eine Skizze der Karte anzufertigen. * Michael kehrt von den Anderen zurück. Vorahnungen * Jack hat Kate mitgenommen, weil er meint, dass die Anderen sie nicht haben wollen. Kate und Jack sind in Wirklichkeit zwei der Personen, die Michael zu den Anderen bringen soll. * Rose und Locke wissen beide von den Heilungskräften der Insel. Während Locke durch seine gebrochene Wirbelsäule an den Rollstuhl gefesselt war, litt Rose an Krebs. Später wird gezeigt, dass bei "Henry" ein Wirbelsäulentumor diagnostiziert wird, der eine Kombination dieser beiden Krankheiten darstellt. Im Gegensatz zu Rose und Locke wird er jedoch nicht von der Insel geheilt. Querverweise * Als Isaac Rose untersucht, erschrickt er plötzlich und sagt, dass er ihr nicht helfen kann. Als Claire von einem Wahrsager untersucht wird, reagiert er ebenfalls sehr überrascht und verstört und schickt sie wieder weg. * Kate erzählt Jack, was sie in der Stab-Station gefunden haben. * Michael kommt benommen und erschöpft aus dem Dschungel und bricht vor Kate und Jack zusammen. Als Claire aus der Gefangenschaft der Anderen zurückgekehrt ist, ist sie ebenfalls erschöpft aus dem Dschungel getreten und vor Locke und Boone zusammengebrochen. * Als Kate und Jack in dem Netz zu Boden fallen, liegen sie aufeinander. Kate befand sich mit Sawyer in derselben Position, als sie versucht hat, ihm den Halliburton Koffer abzunehmen. Zitate Kate: Ich bin geschmeichelt. Jack: Ja? Weswegen? Kate: Weil ich mitkommen darf und nicht Sawyer. Jack: Ich hatte zuerst Sayid gefragt, aber er hatte kein Interesse. Und dich habe ich nur gefragt, weil die Anderen dich nicht wollten. Sie hatten dich in ihrer Gewalt, sie hätten dich erschießen können, sie hätten dich auch behalten können, aber das haben sie nicht. Allerdings scheinen sie auch an mir kein Interesse zu haben. Offene Fragen * Wie wurden Locke und Rose von der Insel geheilt? * Wie konnte Michael den Anderen entkommen? * Warum ist niemand aufgetaucht, als Jack die Anderen rief? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2